A Kuroshitsuji Story: 1st Female Reaper
by GuinevereWilliams
Summary: Ronald Knox meets the female reaper and falls in love with her in the end.


A Kuroshitsuji Story: 1st Female Reaper

In the world of Grim Reapers they are usually men. One day the new recruits came into class, standing at the door was William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff, the instructors. They welcomed each recruit as they came in. Amazingly one of the new recruits caught there eyes, it was a girl! Out of shock Will then said,"Grell, check the list again please." "Okay! Anything for my man!" shrieked Grell. As Grell looked over the list, Will approached the female shinigami. "Hello my name is William T. Spears. Are you sure that you are supposed to be here." Said Will in a cold voice. The female shinigami stood up with confidence and pride, she then replied," Yes sir, I am supposed to be here. I was instructed to come here with the other recruits." "Its true look on the list Will, right over here." Grell said butting in. Will snatched the list from him. To his surprise she was actually on the list, her name was Leonesse Dunaway. "Yay, I have a fellow female reaper at my side!" Grell screamed even louder than usual.

"Okay let class begin, shall we?" Will said while annoyed by Grell.

During the lecture Grell was playing with her hair.

"You have such pretty hair Leonesse! How do you get it that way?"

"I don't really know Mr. Sutcliff."

"Darling please, you don't have to call me Mr. Sutcliff. Just call me Grell."

"Well okay then"

"You are so pretty for a female reaper. Your skin is a glowing light brown and your eyes, a glowing green!"

As Grell continued on Will had noticed an interrupted there conversation

"Ahhmm, excuse me Grell, She needs to listen to me speak, not you."

"Okay Mr. Spears." Grell said mocking him. As Will continued on he gave instructions to pair up the new recruits with experienced shinigamis. Leonesse had gotten paired up with Ronald Knox.

"Hello the name is Ronald Knox."

Shyly she said, "My name is Leonesse."

"That's quite a pretty name for a pretty girl"

She blushed a little and continued on.

"So what are you supposed to teach me?"

"I'm going to show you how to collect a soul properly. So we need to go outside the Grim Reaper world, okay?"

"Yay, I never been outside our world! Is the human world pretty!"

"Well, I don't really know, you kinda have to see it yourself."

Huh? Leonesse thought to herself, I never seen the human world for myself. I have heard plenty things about it about the human world and how demons live there.

I took a good look at the human world. This part looked awfully dreadful and disgusting. I wonder if any demons live here. I hope I get to see one today. Then Ronald interrupted my thoughts.

"So not as pretty as you expected eh?"

"Yah, I was also hoping to see a demon as well."

"You have a good chance at seeing one today probably."

"Are you serious? Please don't be kidding!"

"Okay well let's get on topic. Now, the soul we are collecting today is Ryan Dayfield. He is scheduled to die in 2 minutes. So we should be hurrying."

Ronald held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and we went off. We arrived at a noble looking house. He was probably a rich man off into trouble. We entered his house, it was dark and creepy. Ronald led me into a room. In the room there was the man, Ryan, he had a knife lodged in his stomach and was bleeding out. The seen was pretty gruesome but I could handle it. Then Ronald interrupted my thoughts again.

"So first you need to take your scythe out and pierce him with it, after that carefully look at his life and decide if he is worth living. I know it sounds a bit hard but I think you'll manage."

"Okay."

I took my scythe out and stabbed the man again. I then saw his life playing before my eyes. This man had done a lot of terrible things. He had stolen form the poor, killed people for no good reason. I decided to collect his soul. It wasn't worth keeping him in this world.

"So that's your choice eh Leonesse."

"He'd done so many terrible things. He deserves it."

Just then we were about to leave when someone came through the door.

It was a young boy who looked a noble and his butler with him.

To my surprise he knew Ronald. Then Ronald told me the butler was demon.

"He is a demon how interesting!"

Then the demon spoke.

"Excuse me, my name is Sebastian Michealis. I am here with my master Ciel Phantomhive. We have come to speak with Mr. Dayfield, but from the looks of it you two managed to get to him before we could. To my surprise I have never seen a female reaper before, is Ronald assisting you?

"Yes I'm the very first girl reaper. I have always wanted to meet a demon before."

The young noble Ciel started to speak to his butler.

"Sebastian enough of this fooling around, I want you to find out who murdered Mr. Dayfield. This is an order!"

"Yes my young master."

The butler went off and we were left with his master Ciel. The boy looked dark and gloomy and dressed like it too. Ronald again broke the silence.

"So uhhhh are we going to get back or what?"

"Just wait Ronald I want to talk to the young noble for a minute."

"Huh you want to talk to me?" said Ciel

"Yes I want to know did you make a contract with that demon."

Out of anticipation Ronald grabbed me around the waist and ran out of there. As we were flying through the window the noble shouted to us to come back, but unfortunately we were already passing through to the Grim Reaper world. I was mad that he didn't let me finish me conversation, but I let it go, Work was to be done. Ronald then took me to Wills office to give him the report on my soul collecting. While I stood outside the office and was waiting for Ronald to finish reporting Grell stopped by and started to talk to me.

"Hello my dear, was collecting a soul fun?"

"It was, I got to meet a demon also."

"By chance was it a demon named Sebastian?"

"Yes that's what his name was, but I didn't get to say a lot to him though."

"My dear Bassy, he is so gorgeous!"

Grell went on in his own little world about the gorgeous demon. Ronald came out and called me into the office. Then he left me alone to speak with Will.

"Based on Ronald's report of your soul collecting you did a fine job. For this you will earn a title as Head Shinigami of the New Recruits."

"Yes sir"

Outside his office Ronald waited for me. I turned to him and told him thank you.

"It was no problem for me to report, you did a fine job"

When he said that he was blushing a little.

"Are you okay Ronald? Is there something wrong? Did I do something?"

He looked at me and without a second thought he kissed me. We were both lost in it until Grell came around and caught us.

"Oh my looks like you to are getting along well, a little to well."

We both sat there with are facing him with our faces turning bright red.

Without thinking Ronald picked me up and ran away with me to my Apartment. He put me down and began speaking.

"So can I take you out later?"

"Sure I would love too."

He said goodbye and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I went inside my apartment and sat on my couch thinking. What on awesome day for reaper. I hope every day is like this one. I started thinking about Ronald and started to fall asleep.


End file.
